The Rift (Online)
The Rift is one of the nine Holds of Skyrim, located in the southeast of the province and is one of the four Old Holds. Major settlements include Riften, Nimalten and Shor's Stone, among many other settlements dotted throughout the hold such as Ivarstead. It is a relatively temperate, autumnal region, protected from the frigid gales of the Sea of Ghosts by the northern mountains and is warmed by the Velothi Mountains to the east. Its capital is Riften, on the eastern shore of broad Lake Honrich. Many crafters and traders frequently visit the city due to its compactness and the fact that most trading facilities are in close proximity to each other. Geography The Rift is located in the southeastern corner of Skyrim and borders Stonefalls in Morrowind to the east, Cyrodiil to the south, Eastmarch and Whiterun to the north and northwest, and Falkreath to the west. Most of the Rift is composed of lush, autumnal valleys and river basins, surrounded by mountains to the south, east, west and northeast. The hold itself is located atop a large vertical ridge that separates it from Eastmarch, and the western mountain range south of Throat of the World goes along its border with Falkreath, making it one of the most isolated holds in Skyrim. In fact, there are only two known roads that lead into other regions: the one at Fort Virak in Stonefalls and the one in Eastmarch. Wildlife The Rift is teeming with wildlife, both docile and hostile. It serves as an excellent hunting ground due to the presence of so much wildlife, and as such hunters and poachers are common throughout the region. Bears, sabre cats and wolves make a common practice of jumping out at unwary travelers who decide to stray off a main road. Mammoths and Giants also appear regularly in this region.Rilaso's Guide to Tamriel, Ch. 21 All these combined can make traversing the Rift very arduous and time-consuming, and quite dangerous for lower-level players, so it is wise to come to the hold prepared. Quests Stony Basin *Beneath the Stone *Unearthed *Storming the Hall *To Vernim Woods *Dangerous Union *Gift of the Worm *Through the Shroud *To Nimalten *Aiding Sigunn *Breaking the Coven *Kalodar's Farewell *Move out Miners *Raise the Colors *Scouting the Mine *Smoke on the Horizon *The Rise of Sage Svari *The Warding Way *Yngrel the Bloody *Finding Winter's Hammer Ragged Hills *A Business Proposition *Concealed Weapons *Pinepeak Caverns *Tomb Beneath the Mountain *To Taarengrav *The Shackled Guardian *Shattered Hopes *A Giant in Smokefrost Peaks *Soul Harvest *The Farmer's Champion *A Grave Situation *Calling Hakra *Drinking Game *Fierce Beasts of Ivarstead *Problems Into Profit *Returning Winter's Bite *Research Subject *Save Your Voice *Shroud Hearth Barrow *Trial of the Body *Trial of the Mind *Trial of the Spirit *To Honrich Tower *Soldier Down *A Ritual in the Ragged Hills *Geirmund's Oath *Geirmund's Guardian Smokefrost Peaks *In His Wake *Pulled Under *To the King *Securing the Pass *Stomping Sinmur *All's Fair *Drink, Drink, and Be Merry *Into the Outside *Guard the Knowledge *Song of Awakening *A Diamond in the Root *A Walk Above the Clouds *Approaching Thunder *Names of the Fallen *Beneath the Surface *River of Names *The Shards of Wuuthrad *The Thunder Breaks *Those She Devours *Worm Cult Summoner *A Ritual in Smokefrost Peaks *Lost Companions *Ritual at the Dragonshrine Locations Cities *Riften *Nimalten Settlements *Geirmund's Hall *Ivarstead *Shor's Stone *Skald's Retreat Battlefields *Lost Prospect *Trolhetta Boss Locations *Abandoned Camp *Angarvunde Mound *Frozen Ruins *Giant Camp *Hunter Camp *Troll Cave *Wisplight Glen Caves *Pinepeak Cavern Crafting *Eldbjorg's Hideaway *Smokefrost Vigil *Trollslayer's Gully Crypts *Forelhost Dolmens *Ragged Hills Dolmen *Smokefrost Peaks Dolmen *Stony Basin Dolmen Delves *Avanchnzel *Broken Helm Hollow *Faldar's Tooth *Fort Greenwall *Shroud Hearth Barrow *Snapleg Cave Group Dungeon *Blessed Crucible Public Dungeon *The Lion's Den Farms *Frostmoon Farmstead *Treva's Farm Groves *Vernim Woods Keeps *Boulderfall Pass *Fallowstone Hall *Fullhelm Fort Landmarks *Autumnshade Clearing *Grethel's Vigil *Honeystrand Hill *Jenedusil's Claw *Linele Skullcarver's Camp *Mammoth Ridge *Three Tribes Camp Mines *Northwind Mine Mundus Stones *The Apprentice *The Steed Ruins *Honrich Tower *Taarengrav Wayshrines *Fallowstone Hall Wayshrine *Fullhelm Fort Wayshrine *Gerimund's Hall Wayshrine *Honrich Tower Wayshrine *Nimalten Wayshrine *Northwind Mine Wayshrine *Ragged Hills Wayshrine *Riften Wayshrine *Skald's Retreat Wayshrine *Taarengrav Wayshrine *Trolhetta Summit Wayshrine *Trolhetta Wayshrine Characters Wandering Merchants *Anirione Gallery The Rift Screenshot.jpg|The Rift landscape The Rift (Online).png|Birch forests of The Rift Appearances * * da:The Rift (Online) es:The Rift (Online) fr:La Brèche (Online) nl:De Rift ru:Рифт (Online) sv:The Rift (Online) uk:Ріфт (Online) Category:Online: Regions Category:Online: Skyrim Locations Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact